Five Nights at Freddy's: Resolution
by JKNzeldatwilight9
Summary: Caroline, John, Erik, Bridget and Peter. All trying to survive Freddy's, but as each night passes, so does a murder. This is how the curse of Freddy's lives on and, maybe, end, when all of the friends. Are forced to take the places in the suits, as the children of ages past once did...read more to find out! Review and tell me if I should continue to number two! CarolineXJohn
1. Chapter 1: Looking for a Job

Chapter 1: Looking for a Job

John was sitting at his desk in the small apartment, that him and Caroline shared. Looking at a newspaper, trying to look for a new job. They one that he was working at, didn't pay enough for his college funds. Caroline worked, but she worked at home, there was enough money for her to support them in the apartment, and pay her college funds. John needed to work, to split the cost once more, and to pay for his college funds.

John was working to become a Chemical Engineer, and Caroline was studying to become an English Teacher.

As he looked through the paper, he saw an interesting job clip. It was a security guard opening at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was the night shift, as John quickly skimmed the clip. 100 at week! That was quick and easy cash right there. John thought for a minute, hadn't he seen that place before? He wasn't sure, maybe Caroline had mentioned it before?

But since it was the night shift, Caroline would be here alone at night. He tapped his finger on the desk, then heard Caroline's footsteps. "Find a new job yet honey?" She said, then eyed the clip he was looking at. "Um, you not considering taking a job there….are you?" She asked him, now resting her head on his shoulder.

Caroline was beautiful, she had short dark brown hair. And beautiful light chocolate eyes, her features were soft, and so was her skin. As she looked at the job clip, then John asked. "Why not? Its not to bad, it would be temporary of course, but it pays good. I know it would suck, not being able to sleep side by side, for a couple of nights. But its not too bad, I just have to sit at a desk, and glance at a security camera every now and then. I could also study and junk…." He was about to go on with his list of pros, at working there. Each one he listed, it seemed like a good idea to work there.

"I'm not talking about al that stuff, do you not watch the news?" She said, he shook his head, then Caroline said. "Well, I remember in the news a couple years ago. A murdering that happened there…."

"A murdering?" He asked, Caroline, then walked over to the bed. And lay down, and said. "Yes, a murdering, turns out when the place first opened." Then John realized, she was about to tell a story, she loved telling stories. She then lay on her belly, with her feet in the air. Facing John, as he sat and listened to her.

"Well let me start, when the place first opened. These five kids were known to actually break in and wreck the place. The owner then hired a robotics guy to come in, as like a summer job. Anyway, after awhile, the guy got paid more after he made, these advanced animatronics for the suits of the mascots there. Freddy Fast Bear, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the pirate, and Bonnie the bunny. Anyway, there were really good, they moved, and did everything the creator made them to do all on their own. This inspired the owner so much, he actually paid for the guy to go through college. Ok, no get this, one day, those same five kids broke in, and broke all the robots, they had arms and legs missing from them. The guy went completely crazy! And they said, that he put on an old Freddy Fast Bear costume. And lured the kids in to a back room or something like that. Anyway, he killed them all, and used their arms and legs and their guts and insides. And stuffed them inside the animatronics,"

"Wow freaky," John thought, she was about to go onto a ghost theory thing. But he knew the story she was telling was real, he now remembered where he saw it. In a newspaper a few years ago, he just didn't bother to read the whole thing.

"Yeah, and get this, in like 1987 I think it was. After they arrested the guy and junk, a little girl got bit by Foxy the pirate. It just clamped down on her little head, and never let go. They had to break the jaw of the animatronic open." John then gave actual little thought to. "The robot did?" "Yeah, when they found the kids bodies, were inside the robots, but they never found the body of the fifth kid. They say he escaped, but no one really knows for sure."

John sat and thought for a moment, then he shrugged, she wouldn't want him to go work there cause of some ghosts. He thought her quite silly for it, then he said. "Look, none of these other jobs are hiring currently, I'll just take it for now. I'll quit as soon as another one opens up?" He said, pleading her, he was going to do it anyway, he just didn't want him and her to fight. Over something as silly as the concept of ghosts and murder stories. Caroline, thinking about it, John slowly made his way his way to the bed.

"John….John listen." She begged, as he crawled onto of her, and rolling her over. Kissing and tickling her neck, and begging. "Please? Lets not fight…..I like it more when we….." Kissing down on her neck, Caroline giggled and said to him, "John, your not listening…..what hey! Hahah! STOP!" John was then tickling her, then she said. "Ok! Ok!" John stopped and looked at her, and said. "Thanks honey! Love you!" He said giving her a peck on the lips, before rolling back over. And getting up, and he said. "How about I order Chinese?" She nodded and said. "Yeah, yeah, don't forget my noodles!" She shouted playfully as he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1: Passions

Chapter 2: Night : Passions

John put down the phone with the manager of the restaurant, now sitting in the office. What the manger's recording scared him a bit. He had a limited power source, but he would only be there in till 6 am. That in and the story Caroline told him, was like a bug in the back of his head.

It was 12 at night, and he just had 6 hours to go before his shift was over. As he put his headphones in, and occasional at the camera. But just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the telephone ring.

He went over and picked it up, and said. "Hello?" "John?" He smiled to see it was Caroline, "Hey baby? Can't sleep?" "Yeah, I'm cold. Like seriously, this is why I say we don't need a heater. Cause I swear, you're like your own heater at night." He laughed, and said. "I'm sorry I'm not there, but honey I swear, when I quit this job. We are going to have the wildest sex in the world. All night." He said playfully to her over the phone, and then surprising to him. She said. "Why wait?" His ears, and his mind was thinking of a clever plan.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hoping for the best, feeling particularly horny. Then Caroline said to him, in a hush voice. "I could, you know, always come and break in. Wreak the place ya know?" He smiled, and said. "Then I'll have to lock you up, and handcuff you." He said playfully, already turned on. Then without warning, she said. "Well then, I've guess its been awhile since you've checked your cameras." He wondered, then got on the little tablet camera and started flipping through. One camera was positioned outside, revealing that Caroline was already outside.

"Wow, why are you here?" He said laughing, then he heard her say over the phone and the camera. "Well, I guess, I wanted to give you a little congrates present. I was actually walking from Bridget's when I walked past, and said. What the hell," Then over the camera, he saw she was taking over her jacket. Then she said again. "You know, John, it is really hot outside." She went to take off her shirt for the camera. Then John realized, she had been drinking a bit. "I'll be there in 5 minutes, don't move." He then hung up, and grabbed his keys and flashlight.

Caroline was outside, she had only three beers. But she was feeling quite….lonely that particular night with John. Then she heard the door to the place open, and John was in his uniform. She turned and said, to John, as she was entering the building. "Did I ever tell you like a man in a uniform?" She said, as they giggled and went inside. As they walked past the stage part, she looked at the robots, the gave her the utter creeps. But the more scared she became, the faster John made it to the office.

Once there, John shut both of the doors. Then He curled Caroline into his big arms, and started to kiss her in a hot passion. Little did they realize….

That four robots, were outside, watching the scene taking place inside. They couldn't enter because the doors were closed, but they watched the two.

When they were done, Caroline started to dress, and sat with John. Then he looked at the tablet, and saw it was only 5 am. Then he saw his battery, and said. "Damn, I've only got 10% left, better open the doors. Or else were in here the rest of the night, in the dark. This place gives me enough of the creeps as it is. Without it being dark ya know." "Yeah, said Caroline, still in the frenzy, as John walked over and opened the doors.

Then sat with Caronline, he quickly glanced at camera to the stage camera. His eyes widened, and he jumped out of his car, wth Caroline in his lap. "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" Caroline worried said, to him. "What?! The fuck is wrong?!" She asked, worried, then John said, in the panic, checking the light by the doors.

"Those fucking robots! Their fucking gone!" He looked in both hallways, then Caroline said to him. "Oh! I knew it! See right here, is some possed fucking robots, and…" Then they heard crying, like the crying of a child. He looked at her, and said. "What do you think that is?" He asked in a hush whisper to her, she shook her head and said. "I don't know….then as John was about to leave to check it out she said. "Don't, remember the story I told you? About the kid's bodies ending up in the robots, maybe, maybe those kids spirits are what is taking over them. Think about it? That could be like them trying to lure us out." She said, to him, maybe he should start considering listening to Caroline more often.

He then back away from the door, he checked the pad, 8%, and it was only 5:10. The crying didn't subside, they then heard running footsteps. John and Caroline hugged onto each other, they thought if they were going to die. They were going to die together, then the footsteps stopped. John looked up, fear quenching in his chest. He turned on his flashlight, to the spot. Caroline couldn't help but look too. She screamed.

Freddy Fazbear was standing in the doorway, then they heard another pair of running footsteps. On the other side, Foxy, with his broken, and disturbed jaw gagging at them. Then they heard the crying again, Caroline lifted her head up, and saw. It was the robots, they were in crying positions, the two sobbed like children. Confused, Caroline and John loosened their grip on each other. Then Caroline realized something, these were the spirits of children, scared, confused, couldn't move on. With the amount of bravery she could muster, she let go of John and said.

"Oh, whats wrong? What is wrong with my two boys?" As if in a motherly voice, John looked at her as if she had gone crazy. She then mouth to him. "I have an idea." They two looked up from the their hands, and said in synced child voices. "Were lost! He's a bully, he's mean to us! We can't get home! We just wanna go home!" They cried harder, the Caroline said to them.

"Who is mean to you? Does he make you stay here by your self?" As if pitying in a mother-like voice to the two of them. "He does! He won't let us leave mommy! We wanna come home! Were sorry for being bad mommy!"

Then, the crying of two more could be heard, child cries, John, then grabbed her hand and looked at his clock. It was only 5:25 now.

"Who does baby? Tell mommy his name?" She said, pretending to actually be their mother, but some else may her want to know. They were trapped here, they didn't want to be trapped here. They wanted to be free, they were just the souls of children for God's sake. They didn't deserve to be here, something was making them stay.

Chica the Chicken, then pushed past Foxy and was in the same crying frenzy. "Help us mommy! I want to see daddy! I want my bed!" All of the robots were now in the room, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. All in a crying positions, of what their metal bodies could allow them to. John and Caroline were backed against the wall, both of them frightened out of their minds. Then, they all stopped crying, and looked at John and Caroline.

"Will you help us?" They all said to them, in synced voices, mixed with children voices, and that of the recorded animatronic voices. Caroline, gulped, and looked at John and said. "Y-yes, but, you have to tell me who is keeping you here?"

"He is, he who keeps us in the dark, he whose color is that of gold. He, the imposter, who took our lives away from us. Keeping our souls here, to make us work." Then as they said that, a bell rung, and they all turned around and lefted the room.

John, frozen in fear, quickly checked the time, 6 am. The sun was up, Caroline then began to sob in his chest. He patted her, then said. "Come on, lets get the fuck out of here!" They picked up their things, and ran out of the building. But before leaving, saw that they were all back on the stage once more.


	3. Chapter 3:I can't leave

Chapter 3: I can't leave…

Back at the apartment, John had his guy in his desk drawer the entire time. Him and Caroline sitting on the bed, trying to comprehend their experience at what just happened.

After awhile, Caroline, sat up and called their friends. They had to tell them what happened, to help them.

Bridget picked up, and Caroline broke down into tears and said. "Please, can you and guys come over. Me and John, we need help…." Then hung up the phone.

Later Erik, and Peter, Bridget's boyfriend, and of course Bridget, all showed up at John and Caroline's apartment.

They all sat down, and John and Caroline told them the story about their night at Freddy's. Bridget looked at John, and said to him. "You stupid? Why didn't you believe her? John, don't you know what happens to security guards who quit, before the five nights are up?" Bridge said, in panic, they looked and shook their heads.

"Once you're a sercurity guard there, you only have five more nights to live. You've only got four more," John, hung onto Caroline even harder, four more nights to live? Then John looked up and said to her. "What do we do?" Bridget, then said, looking around and saying. "I don't know."

"I know what we do." Said, Peter, holding onto Bridget. "We fight those mother fuckers off, if we can fight them off intill the morning of the 6th day. We win, we fight them off." He said, then Caroline said to them.

"I don't think it's the original four we have to fight. Remember what I said, I promised to help them. And one was making them stay, they aren't doing it because they want to. They're doing it because they have to, maybe if we can find the guy doing that to them. And defeat him, or perform an exoistrst or something. They are free, and we win. I actually think holding them there, is Golden Freddy." They all looked at her, then she continued.

"Golden Freddy, or yellow bear, is the suit that the killer wore to lure in the kids. The killer was sentenced to death, maybe, the soul haunting the yellow bear. Is what is making the kids stay in the robots there. If we find the suit, and burn it, it damns him and kids are free. I don't think they'll hurt me, they kept calling me mommy."

Erik then finally spoke, he said. "Maybe, if we search the place in the day. We can find it, then we burn it in front to them. We'll go today, me and Peter will, we'll see what we can find." They all nodded in agreement, then Peter and Erik left.

While Bridget was there, trying to talk them through it. Acting like a shrink to help them, then they began to stock up.

After about four hours, Peter and Erik texted, they hadn't found any yellow bear. Then Erik called Bridget's phone.

"Hello? Hey you guys," He said over the phone to them. "Hey," They all said back to them, then Erik explained to them. "So, that Yellow Bear mascot wear thingy, yeah well we asked the owner about it. Turns out it was actually taken away, and sold to a junk yard. Most likely that thing was melted down for its metal. No more were ever made, because it wasn't very popular to have a yellow bear besides Winnie the Pooh. So, me and Pete were thinking, tonight, we'll all stay in the office tonight. Maybe we can get them to talk again, and get more information." "Erik, listen, can't….." John began, then Erik said to him. "Look man, I know you don't wanna go back. But this is your life on the line here. We'll help you fight it man," John nodded and agreed, then he said. "Alright, before I lock up, be there alright."


	4. Chapter 4: Night 2: Chica and Bonnie

Chapter 4: Night 2: Chica and Bonnie

John was getting ready to lock up, but there was no way he was going in by himself. Then he saw coming into the parking lot, the gang. Peter and Bridget got out of one car, Erik and Caroline got out of another. Peter and Bridget had a bat and golf club in one hand. John had his gun at his side, and Caroline had her pocket knifes, and even a kitchen knife. Erik had another baseball bat, they all walked up to John. "Ready?"

"Yeah, were ready John, lets kick some ghost ass!" Caroline said, they all smiled, It couldn't have warmed John's heart more to realize that his friends were at his side, ready to fight beside him. John turned the key, and they all quickly made their way to his office. Fearfully trying not to look at the stage of the place.

Back in the office, they all gathered around. And it striked the first hour, of the fearful night. At first they took turns glancing at the camera, trying not use up the power. Which they would save for the doors if need be. But they had their own flash lights, and were able to shine them in the hallway.

Peter and Erik were at each of the doors, and John would check the cameras. Caroline and Bridget, attempted to be able keep an eye on the windows.

When John flipped to the stage camera again, he realized that Chica the Chicken had moved. "Alright you guys, here we go." They all looked at him, he looked up at them and said. "Chica the Chicken is gone, Foxy hasn't moved from the Cove. And Freddy and Bonnie are still there." John then flipped the cameras, and found her in a party room. "Is she close?" Bridget asked, John shook his head. "No, she's in one of the party rooms." They relaxed a bit, but couldn't help it. They were all scared, then as they were looking.

After another while, John the said. "Alright, Freddy's on the move. Be vigilant, and Foxy just opened his curtain on the Cove but hasn't moved. Chica the chicken is in the kitchen, and Bonnie the bunny…." Then they heard Bridget scream "PETER CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" She shined her light, Bonnie was right at the door, Peter in panic shut the door. Then, Erik in a panic, closed the door as well, then they heard crying on the outside the door. On Erik's door, it was Chica the Chicken, they could see her through the window. John was quickly flipping through the cameras. He then looked up, saving the power. "You guys, all of them are at the doors!" He said, placing his hand at the gun, and looked at his watch. It was only 3 am, they were only there for three more hours. Those doors won't hold till 6 am, they would have to open a couple of times to survive. John stood up to all of them, and walked over to Caroline, Bridget walked over to Peter. She held onto him, looking for comfort in her fear.

Then, as they listened to the fearful banging on the door. Then it silenced, Caroline lifted her face from John's shoulder, they looked around. Then Caroline pulled out the tablet, and checked the cameras. She then said to them. "Guys, I don't think their there anymore, we need to open the doors. So that we don't waste power….." But just as she said that, everything…went…..dark…..

Caroline dropped her tablet, and held onto tightly to John. "God please…please…" Caroline began to say, John's grip tightening on him. "Guys," They heard Erik said, John felt around, feeling Erik's hand. John pulled him to the desk, and John shouted. "Peter, Bridget, you guys ok." He said, then they heard Bridget's sobs. "Their gonna get us! Their gonna get us!" But as she sobbed, and Peter giving into the hysteria, they heard a music box. They looked, and could see the faint glowing, of two of the robots on the doors. Then they heard Bridget and Peter's blood curling screams. "BRIDGET!" Caroline shouted, then they heard Peter and Bridget shout. "HELP! CAROLINE!JOHN!ERIK!" More of her screaming could heard, and the slashing of flesh. John grabbed Erik and Caroline, and shoved all them under the desk. Then just as their screaming faded into the darkness. The lights turned back on, when they did. Caroline screamed, there were two blood trials, leading on each door. "We have to find them! We have to save them!" Caroline said, climbing out of the of the desk. John then got on the tablet, checking on the cameras. As he did, he saw where Peter and Bridget had been dragged. He also saw Bridget and Peter, sitting in a bloody mess. With Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken standing over them, in still motion. "You guys," John said, Erik and Caroline looked over the cameras. "Please…..please…" Bridget begged, holding onto Peter's hand. Who couldn't speak because of the amount of blood in his mouth. The three watched, too shocked to be able to do anything about it.

Then they saw, the two animatronics started scream, and waving their hands, the camera began to screech in and out. Then finally dead, then Caroline started run out the room. "Bridget!" She shouted, John got up and followed her, and Erik not to far behind. "Caroline wait!" But John couldn't keep up with her.

Then they arrived, and Caroline screamed and cried at the site. Peter and Bridget lay, dead, in their own pool of blood. Then shining their flashlights around, they looked around, the hallway. "Where are the bunny and chicken?" Erik asked, then they heard, laughing children. They pointed their flash light down one end of the hallway. To see a little girl, and little boy, holding hands. They were facing each other, their skin gray, and they looked as if decaying away in the dust. But then the boy, handed the girl a small flower, to her. They held hands, and began to walk to them, they giggled, and ran. Their spirits slowly fading, into two balls of light. John blocked Caroline, as the ball lights, then floated out through the top of the ceiling.

There was a hush. "Thank you." As they departed, then the friends looked at Peter and Caroline. In their horror, they saw their bodies be lifted up by some invisible force. They sat up and looked at the group, their eyes hollow and black. Then, they got to their feet, and the chicken, and bunny suits came behind them. Bonnie the bunny hung onto Peter's dead figure, and Chica, to Bridget's. Their eyes hollow and blacked out too, Peter and Bridget's figures then began to slowly melt into the figures holding them. In horror, Erik, John, and Caroline began to back up. Watching as their friends morphed into the suits, then as the fully morphed, the robots looked at them. Eye colors, that matched Bridget's Peter's eye colors. Then they began to crack, and bend in ways they shouldn't. Then, they heard the fearful scream of Bridget, that was mixed with Chica's voice. "RUN!"

They didn't hesitate, but ran back to the office. They closed the doors, and John looked at the time, it was 5:58, and they had only 2% left. John risked looking at the camera. Seeing as Chica and Bonnie, like crazy ran to the doors and started to bang. John put away the camera, and held onto Caroline, Erik, now with the baseball bat in hand. As they held on, waiting, and waiting. Those two minutes seemed to last eternity.

But as if it was the beeper, and the very sweet sing voice of angles. John's alarm went off for 6 am, and the banging stopped. And the power finally went out, then Caroline began to cry, and she said. "I know what they meant by helping them…I know what happened!" John tried hard to help her, but Erik ran out, and out of the door of the place.

John and Caroline slowly flowed, but then as they were passing the hallway were Bridget and Peter's lives ended. "John look," Caroline pointed out, then they realized, there was no blood, in the spot Peter and Bridget's bodies were. Both confused, and traumatized simply walked out, looking at the stage. Chica and Bonnie seemed a lot closer together then they normally would be. Caroline cried as she looked at them, and her and John silently walked out. John locked up, and they got in John's car and drove home, Erik was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Shower

Chapter 5: Shower

Erik slammed the door to his dorm room, and shook as he began to sob from the grief that pained in his heart. Of the loss of two beloved friends, and broke down. Then he heard his cell phone ring, he picked it up to see it was Caroline.

"H-hello?" He said between sobs.

"Hey Erik, listen, me and John decided were going back." Caroline said, Erik thought that John and her, must have seriously lost their sanity.

"Why the hell would you go back!?" He asked.

"Because, now, our friends are trapped in those things. Erik, in every book I've ever way, there's only one way things like this end."

Erik listened as to what Caroline said, instead of her sweetness in her voice. It was the voice of determination, anger, authority, and the voice of lack of moral judgment.

"Fire."

Back in the apartment, Caroline was showering, letting the water wash her fears away. Anger, and thoughts of fire ate away at her thoughts. John knocked on the door, "Come in," she simply said. Then the thoughts of her beloved John, what if they couldn't save him? She loved John, she always would, she didn't think she'd ever love another man, like she loved John.

"Room in there for one more?" He asked, Caroline smiled and said. "You know it." John then stepped in, his handsome figure wrapped around her. Caressing her body, giving her that ecstasy that made her almost forget her troubles. Caroline turned around, and wrapped them around John. But unlike he normally did, making his shower sexual advances towards her. He just held her, then she realized, he was strangly wearing swim suit bottoms. Caroline giggled at him, then he smiled. "I thought it would be a good idea to do some shower spooning, instead of shower sex." He said, holding her near, Caroline giggled, he was such a goof ball.

"I really don't know how that is possible, with me naked and pressed up against you." She said, teasing him by hugging him tighter, he giggled. "I guess I hadn't thought of that," He then started to kiss her, feeling the hot water roll down their skin.

But just as they were both feeling aroused, they heard John's phone ring. "It could be Erik," Caroline said, John huffed, and quickly stepped out. He flipped his phone open, and said.

"Hello?" "Hey John, listen…..I want to come with you and Caroline tonight. I want to make the rest of them pay. I don't want Bridget and Peter suck in those suits for the rest of their afterlife. And you don't deserve to die, I want my revenge, on Freddy's." John smiled, it wouldn't just be him and Caroline.

"Thanks Erik," John simply, said, then Erik said. "Well, see you later then, I hear a shower, didn't mean to interrupt anything." Then he hung up, John set the phone back down. John got back in, Caroline conditioning, for now she was kind of out of the mood. "What did he say?" She asked, then John said, grabbing a bar of soap. "He's coming with us," he then began to wash himself. A normal thing for Caroline and John was their showers. Washing and simply talking to each other, but John couldn't deny his aroustion just from seeing Caroline naked. It was an awkward stance for him.


	6. Chapter 6: Night 3: The Bite of 87

Chapter 6: Night 3: The Bite of 87

John and Caroline once again, pulled up to the cursed place of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They saw Erik pull up, and when they got out. Erik had truly come prepared, he had matches, and gasoline. All the friends looked at each other, hoping that those could somehow work. Then Caroline said "Were burning the animatronics first," Then she grabbed one of the gallons of gasoline, and a box matches. Walking into the restaurant, she looked at John and asked him. "What time is it." John looked, and fearfully said, "12 am." Caroline nodded, and then said. "Let this game begin." Then she opened the door, and walked over to the stage. She got up, looking in the eyes of all the them. As she poured the gasoline on them, she jumped down, and quickly lite a match. She looked at Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny, a tear rolled down her eye. Then she threw the match, the three bunch lit on fire. Erik, and John stood beside her, as they watch them burn. Then they heard audio come on, it was coming from Bonnie. It was a mix of Peter and Bonnie's voice.

"BEHING YOU!GO GET OUT OF HERE!" Then Bridget/Chica, "RUN BEFORE HE GETS YOU TOO!" As they screamed those fearful messages to them. They turned and ran for the door, hearing the hellish burning and screaming. But when they went to the doors, they were locked. As the tried to pull on the doors to open them. The metal became hot, and it burned their hands. Letting go before damage could be done, the turned behind them. As they watched, the fires around them, died suddenly. Then the stage lights came on, and they could see the bunch clearly once more. This time, there were dried trails of blood, coming out from their mouth, joints, and eyes. The lights were flashing all around, then they heard Freddy Fazbear's voice come on. Slowly, and seemed as though his joints had rusted.

"Hello, b-boys and g-girls! L-lets give a l-loud shout to my friend F-f-foxy! Foxy!" Then all the electricity, began to flicker through the lights, Erik couldn't take this anymore. He decided it wasn't worth his life for John, or Bridget and Peter anymore. Even though he had now turned into a coward, he couldn't take this anymore.

Erik, then without thinking, ran, John and Caroline ran after. Thinking that he was simply heading towards the office, the safest place in the whole thing for them now.

But when Erik headed the oppsite direction, John shouted. "Erik! This way! To the office!" Erik then stopped and said. "Screw this! I'm finding a window!Stay here and defend for the rest of the night. I should have never come!"

"Erik wait!" Caroline shouted, then John took her by the hand and led her by the hand to the office.

Once there, John shut all the doors, and checked the cameras. It was already 12:45, and they still had 100% battery. John flipped quickly through the cameras, with Caroline at his shoulder. "Where's he going? This is a kids restaurant, he can't break or open the windows. Their all bullet proof windows." John said, as he flipped through, he finally found Erik. Running like a mad name down the hall, "There he is, where is going?" Caroline asked, John then looked, and fearfully said. "Damn we forgot about Foxy! He's heading over to Foxy's Cove right now."

As Erik ran, he came to another stage, but this time, there was one with a star covered curtain. As he was running towards the window, he went and punched it as hard as he could. But since the windows were bullet proof, his hand bones shattered underneath his skin. His hand was blacked with bruises and he had blood clots forming already under his skin. And bones had broken through the skin, and blood was trialing down his hand. He screamed in pain, the blood clotting turned bad. Erik screamed, luckily his study was medical training. He knew, that from the looks of it, his hand was destroyed. The blood clots would soon cause his hand to die. Which he already started looking feeling in his hand. He looked around, he realized, something fearful. The curtain, where he knew Foxy the pirate was suppose to be. Was gone.

He looked, around, and started backing up to the wall. When he felt his back hit the way, he gripped his painful hand. Then he heard, the clinking of metal, he looked to in front of him. One eye, light up red in the dark. Erik tried, and frantically tried to pull himself up. He got back up to the window, and started to bang on it.

"R-r-rggg..Looks l-l-like ye n-need a hand?" Erik turned around, and Foxy was somewhat visible. Broken jaw and all, he held up his hook hand.

Back in the office, Caroline and John fearfully watched. As Foxy ran towards Erik, and jabbed his hook in Erik's shoulder. And began to drag him to the stage, Erik screamed in pain. As Caroline cried and watched, as the fox, lifted Erik up by his shoulder, with Foxy's hooked hand. Then in a fearful bloodshed scene, Foxy's jaw began to twitch and in a final jerking motion. Clamped Erik's head in his mouth, crushing his skull into brain matter and mush. "Erik…." Caroline said, crying into John's shoulder.

Then as they looked again, Foxy dropped Erik's mangled body, and picked his back up. Wrapping his arms around Erik's body. When Caroline looked again, something seemed funny about the way Foxy held Erik's body. Then the flashing image of Chica and Bonnie holding Bridget and Peter's mangled body. Flashed quickly in her mind, then she said to John.

"John….Foxy is hugging him?" John looked again, and saw she was right. Foxy had his arms wrapped around Erik's body, and his broken and bloody jaw rested on Erik's wounded shoulder. Then, just has Bridget and Peter's bodies had done. They watched, as Erik's body, slowly melted away into Foxy's body.

"NO!" Caroline screamed, and paced away, now, Erik was now trapped in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When all he wanted was to get out, and help his friends. In the body, of a mangled fox pirate.

"Caroline look," John pointed out, and as they looked on the camera. They saw, another spirit of a child, that floated out of the suit. It was a body, a rather tall and skinny looking boy. They heard his ghostly laughing, as he twirled around like a happy child. Then his spirited faded like the other two, and floated away. Into the ceiling, forever finally leaving.

But as they watched, Foxy began to twitch around, and jerking in horrible positions. Then they heard a horrible scream come from it. A voice that was a mix of Erik's and Foxy's voice. "JOHN CAROLINE RUN!"

John shut down the cameras, so is to save power. Caroline was crying, John walked over, and hugged onto her. Then Caroline said to him, "John don't you see…" She said, crying, John, didn't but then she said.

"The last one is Freddy, if we come back….he'll make you into him! John we have to run away, tomorrow. Were packing everything, and driving half way across the world. I don't care where we go, as long as they can't get you! I can't loose you!" She said in between painful sobs, as John hung onto her.

"Alright, we'll leave, we run away from this place forever." He hung onto as she cried, John checked his watch. After awhile. It was 5 am, and none of the things had even dared to come to the doors. When john checked their power, they were at 20%.

But for the rest of the hour, both far too scared to sleep, and to scared for each other. They didn't dare let each other out of their embrace. But when John's beeper went off for 6 am, John and Caroline quickly headed out of the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fifth

Chapter 7: The Fifth

Back at the apartment, that morning, John and Caroline were packing all their vauibles. Caroline was on the computer, and looking up motels. And possible a place to work, she called the school. And told them they had to transfer schools, now. As they packed quickly, and Caroline was getting them all set for the journey. They heard a sudden knock at the door, Caroline came back to the living room space. They looked at each, then John said.

"I'll get it." He went over, and turned the knob, when he opened the door. A girl was standing on the outside of the door, she seemed at least in her early 50's. She had glasses, and in her hand a small bag. "Hello, John, and Caroline line of course. My name is Marine, I have come to help you." John looked back at Caroline, he didn't know how she knew. But he was quite done with supernatural and suprises, and scary moving stuff. "Thank you, but were not looking to buy anything, were not religious, and were not interested in having our roof fixed." John went to close the door, Marina pushed the door open and said.

"I'm not a sales person, you don't know me, but I know you two. I know John, that very recently, you just took a job offer, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." John opened the door a little more, then the old women got a better view of the two. Caroline looked hopefully at the old women, then John said. "Please, come in."

They were now sitting on the couches, and Caroline brought the women as thing of coffee. "Thank you darling," She took a sip of coffee, the continued.

"Now tell, what events had occurred at Freddy's of recent?" She said, then Caroline told her the story, of how John came to working there, and about all three nights so far. As the old women listened to them, she had finished her coffee by the time Caroline finished the story.

"Interesting," then John said. "Ms. Marina, how, how do know me and Caroline were in trouble?" Marine set down the coffee and said then said.

"A long time ago, when I was a child. My brother had this group of friends, all them were the kids around the neighborhood that was up to no good. I was part of them, my friends. Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, was built when I was younger, it caused many of our parents to loose their homes. So we decided to trash the place whenever we could. One day, we saw the animatronics there, my brother had the brillent idea of trashing them. We took off the arms and legs, when we returned the next night. That's when we didn't realize….what was in store for us. I remember it, as if it happened yesterday. We walked in, and there was yellow bear up on the stage. We heard a strange voice in the suit, he said to us. "Come with Freddy! I have loads of pizza and candy in the back. Of course, we followed, the promise of food seemed delightful at the time. Since we were always hungry when we got there. I was the smallest of the group, my brother was the leader of the bunch. When the yellow bear said that to us, my brother. He turned to me as the others decided to follow him. My brother he turned to me, and hid me behind the curtains, so that the yellow bear could not see me. My friends, Aaron and Lily, they were the young love of the group. They were the first to die, Lily screamed when the yellow bear plunged a knife into her chest. Aaron tried to save her, but that only ended up in his death as well. Then, my brother's best friend, Mark, tried to run away with my brother out the door. The yellow bear caught him, and broke his neck. Then my brother, was the only one left. I remember watching, sliently crying. As I watched the yellow bear, cut into my brother with the knife….." She stopped her story for a minute, John and Caroline looked at her, Caroline had tears of pity streaming down her beautiful face.

The old women, aloud the slient screams of her friends to fade out of her head before she continued.

"That's when I watched the yellow bear, he teared off all their arms and legs. And stuff then into the robots on the stage. He didn't see me, but I hid in there….." The old women took a breath before continuing. "When he was finished and left, I ran out of that place. I ran away from home, in fear the yellow bear would come for me."

Then she looked at Caroline and John, who were both in surprise. "That's right, I am Freddy Fazbear's sister, or as his birth name was, Stanly." John and Caroline looked in shock then Caroline said to her. "Then, the fifth child never died in there, the story says the fifth child's body was never found. And presumed you dead." "No," She said, setting down the cup. "I was never found period, I ran away to Mexico afterwards, I didn't want anybody to find me. But, now, now I have to come back."

"Two nights ago, I had a strange dream, it was Aaron and Lily. They were telling me they were now free, but they were sad. They were free at a terrible price. They didn't want to hurt your friends Bridget and Peter. But that was the only way, they were aloud to be free. And last night, Mark, he cried, he liked Erik. He didn't want to kill your friend, and make him into that suit. But then Mark gave me a message, yellow bear. Still haunts that place, it is what will come for you John. It doesn't matter where, or how far you run now. Now, it is a battle between Stanly, and yellow bear John. My brother, he always was the brave on of the group. He was the leader you could say, he always did everything with me. He was a good big brother, now. Yellow Bear, and Freddy Fazbear, fight within that cursed place. The other three, they no longer wanted to be trapped. I cannot excuse what they have done to your friends. But they have been trapped in that cursed place. Tortured for almost 30 years, you friends are much older, a child's soul is delicate. That is what I am here to tell you…" The old women, then rubbed her temples, as John and Caroline listened intensely to the old women.

"I am here to tell you, child's souls. They are small, and can be controlled easily. Your friends are fighting back, the warnings. Those already take over, will not harm you. Now, Freddy, and Yellow Bear, they fight…." The old women, then looked up, her eyes closed, and she said. "They fight for you John, for possession of your soul. With you, your whole gang of friends, with you as their leader. Can defeat yellow bear, but if Yellow Bear gets to you first. Then he will consume your soul, he will once again imposter your soul to your friends. The way, that he tricked my friends. Forever consumed in to the darkness. And with the power, they won't just be able to move around at night. But in board daylight as well. You must return, tonight, and fight back. Fire will not work, in till yellow bear is defeated. Hope, that my brother can handle him." Then the old women reached into her bag, and pulled out a little toy. It was an old teenage mutant ninja turtle action figure. She handed it to John, and he said. "What do we do with this?"

"Give it to my brother," Then as Caroline looked at he little action figure. She asked the old women.

"Who is in the yellow bear suit? The Killer?" The old women then said to her.

"It was the soul of the killer that first overtook that suit. As punishment, but with anger in a spirit. It is no longer a ghost of a human spirit. It has turned into something darker, it has turned into a demon. The yellow bear suit, was not sold off to a junk yard as you were told. In fact it was never found, but I know where it is. You must burn the suit, and give the toy to my brother. It was our favorite toy, and now. The suit, is in the office."

"That's why their always trying to get into the office!" Caroline shouted, startling John. "They were…."

"Yes, they were trying to get to the suit. To destroy it, but no security guard ever just let them in to do it. The suit, it is in a secret little cabinet in the office. I don't remember where, my memory, it is still fuzzy. But I remember, I followed him to the office. And saw him hide it in there. Somewhere in the office that is where that horrible man hid it."

Caroline looked at John and said. "We know what we have to do, for Erik, Bridget, and Peter." John gripped the toy, and looked at the women, "We'll find a way to help your brother." He said, and then the old women said. "I hope you can help your friends as well. And thank you, perhaps, after my brother is free. I can finally rested in peace….." The old women sat back in the car, then grabbed her bag. And walked out.

Leaving John and Caroline alone again together. Clutching on the action figure, they knew what they had to do to now.


	8. Chapter 8: Night Four: Freddy Fazbear

Chapter 8: Night Four: Freddy Fazbear

Caroline and John walked into the buiding. All the kids had just left, and John and Caroline were ready. When they walked in, it was almost midnight. Caroline then walked over to the stage, she looked at Freddy, and took the little action figure. She then carefully placed in Freddy's paw, then she whispered into Freddy's bear ear. "Its alright, Stanly, Marina is alive." Then she got down off of the stage, and her and John hurried to the office.

When there, John closed all the doors. And went into the computer, Caroline, then started look around the room. One the floor, for any handle, then John got onto the computer attached to the table. John then began to hack into the system of the power grid. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked, then John said.  
>"I'm trying to hack into the place's power grid, maybe I can give us unlimited power." As John sat and typed at the computer, after a while. Then the dim lights in office, suddenly brightened up. Caroline looked at John, and said. "Did you do it?" John smiled and said. "Yeah! I totally did, and all the lights, and seriously everything!" John checked the cameras on the computer screen. "Alright, Caroline I think we better start looking for that suit faster."<p>

"Why?" Caroline asked, then he said. "Cause Freddy just left the stage." Caroline frustrated, from lack of sleep, and the fear quenched in her heart. "This is impossible! We're never going to find it! Maybe her memory got all jacked up, from witnessing something like." She said, even John had to admit. They weren't getting anywhere, even with the unlimited power. Freddy and the yellow bear, will be able to find a way to be able to break in somehow. They sat at the desk, John was rolling a pencil in his fingers. As he twirled it in his hand. He looked around. He then stood up, and pushed the pencil up and down on the desk. Then as he puched the pencil lightly up, not expecting it to roll back down.

John all the sudden, felt a small…..breeze? There were no air vents pointed to office. That's why the fan was in here, where was that breeze coming from? John got up, and started looking around. Caroline just watched him, in lost hope. Flipping through the cameras, Freddy kept moving to random rooms. And the others stayed where they were, were still in their spots. She wondered what they were all waiting for?

Then John walked over to a poster, it was an old poster when the place first opened. John waved his hand over the poster, there was the tiniest breeze coming through. "Caroline, Caroline, come here." He said, then Caroline put the tablet down, and went over to him. "What?" She said, then he said. "There's something behind this poster." They looked at each other, and they both placed their hands on the paper. And wriped it off of the wall, when they did. They gasped, and backed away. It was the suit, mangled, and its eyes black. "We found it." John whispered, then as he said that. There was this loud, ear piercing childlike scream. That could be heard, John and Caroline covered their ears and backed away from the vent.

And next to one of the windows of the door, and with the light on. Then as they watched, the eyes of that yellow bear, began to light up. A hellish red color glowed, as its body was able to flex in different directions getting out of the vent. Caroline then heard metal footsteps on her side. She turned head, and saw it was Freddy Fazbear. Staring at them through the window, Caroline looked. It was their only hope. Then Caroline, pressed the button to open the door to let him in. They soon, heard the clamping on footsteps, it was Freddy Fazbear, then the golden Freddy gave a shriek, and the regular Freddy did in response. They ran towards each other, and Caroline realized, Freddy still had to Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle in his hand. John then grabbed Caroline's hand, and ran out the door with her. Running in the dark, unsure of what they were suppose to do. This wasn't exactly part of the plan, John ran for the doors.

When they got to the front, all the animatronics were gone from the stage. John took out his keys, and unlocked the door. But when he went to open it, it remained locked. He let go of Caroline's hand, and tried as best he could. But couldn't budge the door open, then, they began to hear children giggling. They looked around as everything went quiet. All the sudden, Caroline was thrown half way across the room from where she was standing. John went to go run to her, but then something big grabbed his shirt. He looked to see Freddy Fazbear, his eyes black, with red specs.

Caroline pulled herself up, and looked to see John lifted off the ground. She saw, that the yellow head, of the Golden Freddy. Was in the gripped hand of Freddy, then she screamed. As Freddy Fazbear, choked the life out of John. Caroline screamed, but her legs couldn't move.

Finally she heard an awful crack, and realized, that Freddy had cracked her neck. "JOHN!" She shouted, but it was too late. Freddy held his body to his own, holding him. Then John's body began to melt into the suit, like all the others. "NO!PLEASE GOD NO!" Then when it was finished, Freddy turned to Caroline, but then. Off in the distance ,the sunlight, shined through the glass doors. And one last child spirit appeared in front of her. It was a dark haired boy, he had a sad expression on his face. Then he said, in a child voice. "I'm sorry," Then he disappeared, and faded through the roof of the place. She watched, as Bonnie, and Chica entered the stage room. Freddy also sliently walked over there, and they got in positions. Caroline refused to believe he was gone, she got up and went to the stage. To the Freddy bear, she cried and looked at him. "Please John, if you can hear me, please. Yellow bear is done for, you shouldn't have died! Why…..why…."


	9. Chapter 9: The last night

Chapter 9: The last night

Caroline was sitting in the office, with gasoline, and matches. It no longer matter what happened to her, she was already cursed to this place. It was midnight, she left the doors open. She waited, her mind now in a different state of anger and grief.

Then she looked at the cameras, it was 1 am, she was waiting for Freddy. When she check the stage, he was gone. She waited, with a golf club in hand, she was going to beat the robot. Hoping it would free him, and herself with it.

She waited, the others went all over the place. But instead of like the first time, they were writing messages on the wall. They either used whatever liquid they could find, or scratched it.

"Run"

"Go away"

"We're sorry"

As Caroline flipped through the cameras, she knew John would come to her. Then as she flipped, on the floor of one of the hallways. Painted in something dark, it read. "Caroline." She knew it, she placed the tablet down, and held up the golf club. She heard metal clamping on the floor by one of the doors, she turned to her left, and saw Freddy, or err..John.

"I'm sorry John," Caroline said, she got up and swung the golf club at the head. It grabbed it, and as she looked at him, he seemed to buzz in and out. One form Freddy, the other John. "Caroline." He said, he flung the golf club else where. Then grabbed at Caroline, and forced to her to lay on the desk. His figure still fuzzing in and out of Freddy Fazbear. She tried to pry her hands away from his, but he only leaned down. His face, then became that of John's, for a minute, as he kissed her. Caroline began to cry, feeling the passion, she knew she'd never feel again. Caroline relaxed, this was John, John would never hurt her. He let go of her, but every now and again. As he wrapped his arms around her, and her's around his. She would feel either human, or giant metal bear arms around her.

"John…." She whispered, then he said something to her. His form stayed human for a minute as he held onto her. "I love you Caroline…I always will…Caroline, you have to leave….." He said, his form still flashing to a bear every now and then. Caroline looks at him, now that she knows its really him. She couldn't let him go. "No John, I love you…..we…..were suppose to get married, and have babies and…" She said in between her sobs, John's metal bear hand lifted her by her chin. "I know, but…..we can't get married anymore. But that doesn't mean we won't have babies." Caroline looked John confused, then said what do you mean?" "I could sense it, the minute I realized I was dead Caroline….." He rested a metal bear hand on her lower stomach. Then she remembered, they hadn't used protection the first night. John looked at her, and said. She felt, tears run down his face, but they weren't water tears. They were tears of blood mixed with oil.

"Caroline, Bridget, Peter and Erik. We don't want you to linger here any longer, go baby." Caroline hung onto him tighter, crying, the hardest she's ever cried. "No! I can't…" Then she thought, of something. "John, what if I burn the place? You and guys…you'll be free!" She said, she at least didn't want him to be stuck here.

"It doesn't work that way Caroline….." He said, his form slowly staying more bear then John. "The kids, that were once trapped here. Their not anymore, the yellow bear spirit is gone. We can do whatever we want, its like still being alive. But in a different body, Caroline….the only way to be free of this. Is if, we make somebody else take our places." He said, Caroline then held onto him, this time. He stayed the metal bear, she then said to him. "Then I stay to, one day, one day… I can't be free of this place if your not…..Even when I grow old and die. I choose to haunt this place too."

"Caroline, you don't know what your asking." It was still John's voice. "Yes, yes I do, our kid will understand. Maybe someday, our kid will be the answer to our prays." She said, looked at the bear, she no longer saw his shell but saw John in stead…..


	10. Chapter 10: 8 months later

Chapter 10: 8 months later…..

Caroline was sitting at one of the tables, she wasn't allowed to eat pizza. Marina was sitting with her, looking around the place. "Thank you, I'm sorry about John. I never figured out a way to free them myself. But, congraditionals, on your little joy. How are you doing?" Marina asked, Caroline nodded in approval. "Well, thank you, and fine actually. I took the job here, as the new security guard. I told the police, a fake story. I told them that John left me awhile ago, and that I hadn't see Bridget, Peter, or Erik."

"Well, at least they won't throw you in jail. How are you friends?" She asked, Caroline nodded, and said to her. "Well, Erik was upset for a little while, being stuck behind those curtains. So, I talked to the manger, and he's decided to redesign Pirate Cove, and open it back up. Bridget, she hates her figure in the chicken suit. So I asked the manger about resigning her too. Peter hates being a bunny, but at least John deals with it. They come sit with me every night, its like it never happened but…." She put down the deli sandwhich, then felt a kick. She really wanted pizza, but it wasn't healthy, the baby kicked in protest.

Then Caroline looked at the stage, of Freddy Fazbear performing. Her stomach gave her gentle kickings, then she said. "You know who your dada is don't ya?" She said, rubbing her sore tummy, Marina then helped her get up. And they left the pizzeria, Marina telling her how excited Caroline must be.

*Sorry that this chapter is short! More unveiled in the next ones!


	11. Chapter 11: Dada

Chapter 11: Dada

Caroline was sitting in the office, she was already 9 months, it was her last shift, before she takes off to deliver. While during the months she's worked there, she made the office her's. But as she looked around, she heard a knock on the window. She smiled, she opened the door, and John came in, well Freddy/John that is. He walked in, clamping metal was heard as he did. Along with the others, even Erik came out. All brand new, and he even had replaced parts that were rusty.

Bridget/Chica, came in and said as she looked at Caroline's pregnant belly. "Oh! I'm so excited to be an aunty," She said, then placed her metal hand on her belly. The baby gave gentle kicks, and Bridget/Chica cooed in delight. John walked over, and said to her. "What were you going to name him?" He asked, she then said. "You mean, what are we going to name him, um, well for the girl, I liked Charli." She said, then John kneeled down, placing his own bear hand on her stomach.

"Hey there," His voice was that of John, he could change his voice based on what he was doing. The baby kicked happily, hearing his daddy's voice.

Caroline was back to work, she had asked her manger about new rules. She was allowed to take Charli with her to work at night. The manger decided to let her do what she wanted with the office. Since she was the longest guard, and said she was staying till she died. So he let her put a small crib in there, so that Charli could sleep.

As Caroline was checking the cameras, she realized John was coming to the office. It would the first time him seeing the baby, she opened the door and let him in. She got up and hugged him, his metal figure hugging her back. He looked at the crib, there was look he gave her. "Go on, she won't bite ya." He walked over, and looked down at the crib. Charli just had her baba and wasn't quite back to sleep yet. She looked up at the bear, she began to whimper, the old bear looked a bit scary to her.

Caroline walked over and said. "Its alright Charli, its your daddy." He then spoke to her, for the first time, his heart was warming up. "Hey little Charli, its me, your daddy." She suddenly recognized the sound of his voice. The month old looked up at him, she held out her little hand. John/Freddy held out his paw to her, and she gripped what she could of his hand. Then Caroline turned around, as the others entered the room.

Bridget/Chica came over, and looked at the baby. "Oh! She's just so cute!" She said, looking at Charli, Caroline, then picked Charli up everyone could see her. Erik held his hook to her, she gripped the hook and Erik finally spoke. He hadn't spoke since he was Foxy. "That be a cute lass." It was his voice, but with a pirate accent, Peter giggled and said. "Yep, now your officially a pirate Fo- Erik," Caroline took notice of Peter's strange behavior.

Another night came, Caroline commented on how she was hungry. Bridget then offered to make food, and Erik went with her. Then when the two left, Peter/Bonnie shut the doors. Caroline wondering what was wrong, Freddy then began to check the cameras. "You guys, what's going on? Its just Bridget and Erik." "We know." Said Peter, Caroline set the baby back down in her crib to get more sleep.

"Whats going on then?" John/Freddy then turned to Caroline, he said. "Its Bridget, Caroline, you and baby can't come anymore. I don't want you two to leave, but its just too dangerous." Caroline looked at him, and said. "Why?" He looked at Peter and said.

"Bridget's gone mad while in the suit, Erik is out there. Trying to keep her out, he's a lot faster then rest of us. Bridget….she's always wanted a baby. Now that she can't have one, she's determind. To steal Charli away, we can't let her. She's gone completely mad, we don't know how but…..I thought she'd be strong enough to adjust with the change….." Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder, they were now about to both be girlless.

Then as they looked on the cameras, they saw Erik/Foxy running down the hall. "Alright, guys open the door." He said, they let Erik/Foxy in and Freddy turned to her. "Caroline, there's something else I need to tell you…through these months. We've been loosing memory of our human lives….Pretty soon, we won't remember you." John/Freddy then looked down at Charli, Caroline looked at him. Tears streaming down her face, but there was something else this time.

Last time, she was willing to scarified her sanity to be with John. Now, she had Charli to think off. She had to be her mommy, not a lover right now. Caroline looked at John/Freddy, and nodded her head. "I'll find a way someday." She said, giving John/Freddy a hug.

They waited out the rest of the night, and they were right. Bridget had gone mad, she banged on the doors, trying to get in. Screaming, which was scaring Charli, causing her to cry the entire rest of the shift.

"LET ME HAVE HER! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WITH A BABY! THAT'S MY BABY!" Caroline held crying, as she looked in horror at the camera, of her once best friend. All the boys did what they could to keep her out and help the baby and Caroline.

Finally Bridget had given up, and went to go take her place on the stage. Peter, finally left first, to calm down Bridget. But this time, his memory was fading faster then the others. "Goodnight Freddy, night Foxy." They waved him goodbye, and Caroline cried soon, John wouldn't remember her. It was her last night, everyone left, and finally John went over to her. He stroked Charli's head, as gently as any bear could. He looked at Caroline, she cried and kissed his metal lips. "I will always love you John…..always." He then said to her. "Even when I loose my memory, I will always remember, this feeling in my heart….my soul…." He then got up, and left.


	12. Chapter 12: Returning?

* just saying your should listen to the song "Five Nights at Freddy's" by the Living Tombstome if your ready this!

Chapter 12: Returning?

Caroline was holding Charli by the hand, as her and 8 year old walked down the street. Looking for a place to eat, as they looked around. Charli pointed to a restaurant at the corner, a pizza joint.

"Mommy look! Its Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Can we go there please! Martha, a girl in my class was telling me how much fun it is! Please mama?" She asked, Caroline looked at the restaurant, she didn't know how she knew. But after Marina died, her last words to Caroline were these.

"Charli is now apart of Freddy Fazbear's curse. She was made there, and Freddy Fazbear is her father. Her destiny with be forever tied to that place, maybe someday…..She'll be the one to end it's dreadful curse."

Caroline sighed, she knew deep down Marina was right. Charli's purpose was tied to that restaurant. That made her think as well, on the first night. When they made Charli, could it been they called her mother, because she was going to be a mother? She didn't know, but she sighed and agreed.

Caroline and Charli walked into the restaurant, then as Caroline paid for a table for two. She looked at Charli, how much she looked like her father. She had his dark eyes and hair, and even had a jaw line like his. As they sat, Charli wiggled in her seat, as the robots sung their song. But as they got their pizza, the lights went dull, and there was an anncouer on the micro phone.

"Why hello girls and boys, my name's Mike. I'm the night security guard here at Freddy Fazbear's here to remind you'll to play safe. Today, we have a special song for you all. Freddy himself wrote it, I might get fried, but Freddy says he's been waiting a long time…" Caroline began to grow more worried, then this tune started up. And the bang on stage started playing.

_We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite_

_Newcomers to play with us_

_For many years we'll be all alone_

_We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day_

_An imposter took our life away Now we're stuck here to decay…._

At that last part, parents starting walking their children out, but some actually stayed. The beat wasn't all that bad, then Charli turned to her mother. "Mom, what does decay mean?" Caroline then said. "It means to turn to ash baby." She looked at the robots, she had a said look and said. "I don't want them to decay."

_Please let us get in!_

_Don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what your thinking_

_I'm a father of one_

Caroline's interest perked up even more, John?

_Who has lost all control_

_And now we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Waiting for my daughter_

Caroline looked at the Freddy robot, it was John!

_Join me, I'm friend_

_A father to the end!_

Charli now confused and said to her mother. "What does he mean? He's got a daughter? And a father to the end?" Caroline smiled and said to her. "I will tell you when your older." To her surprise, people were actually dancing to the song. More adults then children, sensitive parents actually were leaving with their children. Others, were actually encouraging their children to dance.

_Five Nights at Freddy's!_

_This is where ya gotta be_

_To set us free!_

_Here's why ya gotta stay! _

They still song, but after a while the lyrics changed. But people still danced, all the way in till the song was over. Then the owner rushed on the stage, to the microphone, he said to everyone.

"My apologies, this was not part of the act. If was our security guard's, Mark's idea of throwing a joke. We apologize to any parent offended, Freddy has never done this before…." Then somebody shouted to the stage. "That song was awesome!" People cheered, the manger, grinned and said. "Well, I would like to announce that, we are adding an additional, parent night out at the place. We are deciding to allow this place to be a parent restaurant as well as a kid restaurant. We are hiring more cooks, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, will be for people of all ages! We will also be replaying this song." He said, then quickly left the stage.

Caroline and Charli cheered, Caroline looked at Freddy Fazbear. He then lifted up the microphone, and said to the kids. "I'm glad you like the show everybody, now. We'd like to also announce, that we'll be taking a break….but not from fun!" Then they all started move around, the manger ran out again. And said to the people, he was sweating, and said. "Yes, I forgot to mention, we've reprogrammed the animatronics, they can now roam around. And even watch your kids for you, they are programmed to make sure no child is left unattended." Then the animatronics went down the stairs, Charli then got up and said.

"Mom! Come on I need a picture with him! Please!" Caroline laughed, and followed Charli, walking over to the crowed of children gathering around the robots. Then they turned to see a hardy pirate voice said. "Argh! How many would like to join me crew?" It was Foxy, or as Caroline thought of him, as Erik.

The children, some seemed more entertained by a pirate then plain old Freddy. Bonnie lead the children to the arcade, and some followed Chica to get more food. Freddy, then walked over to Charli, then he said in a Freddy voice.

"Why, hi there Charli!" He said, waving his hand, Charli smiled and said. "How does he know my name?!" She asked with glee in her voice, Caroline smiled at Charli. Then back at the bear. "He's known you, since you were born…." She said it quietly to herself, as Freddy leaned down and Charli ran up and gave him a hung.

Charli then looked at Freddy and in a cute little voice said. "I love you Freddy!" Then in a voice, that Caroline seemed to only hear. "I love you too Charli, and your mommy." It was John's voice. And since that day, Caroline took Charli there every Friday night.

Charli seemed to like all of them Bonnie and her would hope around. Foxy would tell her pirate adventures, as first Caroline was still scared about letting Charli around Chica. But she seemed calmed down, and her and Charli would eat all the pizza they could. But Freddy was Charli's favorite, he would sing to her, and give her hugs. And would walk around with everywhere. But as Charli spent more time with the animatronics, the more they didn't realize. Charli was already piecing together, the puzzle of Freddy's.


End file.
